


Bakery Full of Goods

by motomultii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, Gen, domestic as hell, everyone is soft, except for Minghao, he’ll get there eventually, svt with kids and cats !!, the bakery is like their home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: A Seventeen AU where Minghao manages a bakery but doesn’t work at it, and monthly he comes around to check on the place. He brings 5 other spectators to come and observe the place to monitor the 7 employees working the bakery 24/7. They don’t realize the spectators are coming. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Platonic OT13 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bakery Full of Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spectators— Minghao, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Joshua, Jeonghan, Jihoon
> 
> Employees— Wonwoo, Mingyu, Junhui, Hansol, Seungcheol, Chan, Seungkwan

Xu Minghao, 23, is a businessman and owns his own bakery, Xu Bakes. He doesn’t work there, but he is in charge. He takes care of bills and charges on the bakery. Around the same time, every year, Minghao goes back to the bakery to observe the employees. This time he is going to take 5 other spectators with him to observe the bakery. He picks up the office phone and calls the bakery. 

“Hello, this is Xu Bakes, how can we help you?” 

“Jeon Wonwoo, this is Xu Minghao. I’m just calling in to tell you that the observation will be later this week, and I’m bringing in more spectators to be there for a week.” Wonwoo was caught off guard. 

“O-oh! Ok, thank you for informing me, Mr. Xu. We’re doing very well, don’t you worry!” 

“Alright, see you on Monday.” 

Wonwoo hangs up the phone and rubs his face with his hands. 

“Guys,” he says, turning around to face Junhui, who’s working the counter and Hansol who’s cleaning the tables.

“You look... a little pale in the face, are you ok Won?” Hansol asks.

“Mr. Xu is coming on Monday with more spectators to observe us.” 

Junhui sighs, “Ah shit. Seungcheol just went out of town yesterday and that’s not gonna look good if one of us isn’t here.” 

Chan walks out from the kitchen and sets a freshly baked pie on one of the shelves. “He didn’t go far, he’s in Daegu for his second cousin's birthday, and you know if he had an excuse to leave he would. I’ll call him tonight, we can almost guarantee his presence” Chan explains. Wonwoo nods. 

“God what a week this is gonna be..” Jun mutters under his breath as he sorts the change in the cash register.

—Monday morning!—  
Everyone, (Jun, Chan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol, and Seungkwan) rush around the bakery and clean as much as they can. Hansol is the lookout for Minghao’s car. He sees his car and yells, “HES HERE!!” Everyone runs to their spots in the shop as Wonwoo turns the sign on the front door from closed to open. Minghao walks in with five other men. Junhui is 1000% sure he starts to sweat as soon as they walk in. The whole room is absolutely silent as Minghao looks around. 

“It’s nice to see you guys again. Herewith me, I have Lee Seokmin,” the man mentioned nodded his head and straightened his suit jacket. Everyone in the room got an intimidating vibe from him. His sharp jawline and prominent nose just made everyone.... feel something. He had a cocky smile on his face as he looked around.

“Kwon Soonyoung,” this guy was fucking intimidating. Unlike seokmin, this guy had a hard look in his eyes. There’s not a hint of smile in his appearance. 

“Lee Jihoon,” this man was the most intimidating. He didn’t appear to be in any way joking around with his work, but they all know and have heard from others how much his opinions affects their job. 

“Hong Jisoo,” this man had very soft features. He looked very calm, cool, and collected. Probably the least intimidating.

“And Yoon Jeonghan.” This was almost as intimidating as the rest, looking like he also didn’t want to be here at the same time. 

“This week we will be observing days in the workplace, like your daily routine. We’ll be sitting on the sides of the café, so please don’t mind us when you see us. Start your daily routine while we find our seats.” Minghao says, and the six men walking around the small building. 

It takes a while before one of their regulars come in because the bakery is usually busy in the middle of the day. A woman walks up to the counter. 

“Hello, do you guys sell sweet rye bread here?” She asks Junhui. 

“We do! but unfortunately, it’s unmade currently, you can call later next week to see if it has been made yet,” Junhui says, handing the woman an information card.

“Alright, thank you! Have a very nice day.” “You too!” Junhui replies before the lady leaves the store.

After she walked in, the place finally started to get a little bit busier. Tables were filled with families of all ages enjoying pastries and sweet bread. Wonwoo looks out the door and sees the cat that always hangs out inside the bakery at the door. He quickly walks over and pushes it open, and the cat comes rushing in and goes straight to the scratching post by the wall. Minghao was BAFFLED. He didn’t expect an animal to be let into the bakery. He scribbled it down onto his notebook and continues observing. The children get up and gently pet the cat while it purrs in excitement. A woman walks in with her little son and goes to the counter. 

“Hello, Wonwoo! How have you been, how’s business?” 

“Hyojin!! it’s very nice to see you!! I’ve been fine. How’s little jjuni doing?”  
Wonwoo asks. 

“He’s alright, jut a little shy at times.” She replies, pulling her son from behind her. 

“H-hi. I-is mr. junnie allowed to play today?” jjuni asks. 

“Yes, of course!! Junhui!!” Wonwoo calls into the kitchen. Junhui comes out, apron covered in flower. 

“jjuni!! how are you!!!” Junhui exclaimed, tickling him. Jjuni giggled loudly. 

“I can only play for a little bit today because I have to continue work but let’s go play with the cat!” He said, walking to the cat with jjuni in toe. After several minutes of playing, the clock struck 3:00. “I have to go back to work but I’ll sneak you a cookie if you want,” Junhui says, winking. Jjuni nods in excitement as junhui goes to the counter and slides him a cookie. He ruffles his hair and goes back to the counter. 

“Hansol! It’s three o’clock can you start to make the drinks for the kids?” Junhui asks.

“Yeah, of course!” He says and goes to making the drinks.

Jeonghan, curious, sits by the bar near where Hansol is making the drinks.

“Hansol,” Jeonghan asks. Startled, hansol turns around quickly. “Yes?” He asks. 

“Who are ‘the kids’?” “Oh! So ever since we’ve been working in this place there were always these five families that would come in with their children. The children got really used to coming around every day so after they got off of school they would come over, so we have their drinks in advance so they don’t cause so much commotion. I love those kids but they’re too loud for their own good. They’re like our little brothers.”

As if on cue, five loud voices come bellowing from the front. “HEY! If you wanna come in here keep it down.” Wonwoo says. “And leave your skateboards outside! Cheol worked hard on the floors!” 

One of the kids sigh. “Mr. Jeon! They’ll get stolen we can’t just do that!!” 

“Yeonjun I swear to god I will pour out your cappuccino,“ 

“HEY, no fighting. I’ll take the skateboards into the back like always no need to make a big scene,” Seungkwan says, grabbing all five skateboards and leaving Wonwoo with a betrayed look on his face. 

“How long have you worked here? We’ve always done that.” 

“Your drinks on the line too kai.” 

“NOT MY LATTE!” 

Jeonghan laughs, amused at the interactions between them. He scans the room and sees the others amused, all except for Minghao. He swears to god a vein is popping out of his neck. He looked like he was about to yell. Very loud. This wasn’t going well.


End file.
